Fala
| birth_place = Bloomfield, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Bloomfield, New Jersey | billed = Nueva Ecija, Philippines | trainer = Kevin Knight | debut = 2008 | retired = }} '''Francis Flores (August 12, 1985) is a Filipino-American professional wrestler who is currently signed with Impact Wrestling under the ring name Fallah Bahh. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2005–present) Flores began his wrestling career in 2005, wrestling under the name Franciz for Independent Wrestling Federation in New Jersey. While in IWF, Flores became a three-time Tag Team Champion as well as a one-time IWF American Champion, defeating Kareem West for the title and a one-time IWF Heavyweight Champion. WrestlePro (2017-present) Fallah Bahh debuted in WrestlePro as early as January 2017. During his first year, he wrestled names related to WWE including Bobby Fish (WWE NXT) and Matt Striker (former WWE superstar). He also wrestled independent mainstays including Jeff Cobb and Talon. In that same year, he also teamed with independent names including Pat Buck, Rhett Titus and Sonjay Dutt. On February 3, 2018, at WrestlePro Brace For IMPACT, Fallah Bahh wrestled and lost against Alberto El Patron. During a June 8 WrestlePro event, Fallah Bahh competed in an Eight-Way Title Shot On A Pole Ladder match. Although he did not succeed in winning that match, Fallah Bahh would compete five months later on October 19, for the WrestlePro Gold Championship held by Chris Avery Queling. On this occasion however, Fallah Bahh did not succeed in winning the championship. On November 9, Fallah Bahh concluded the year with teammate KM in a tag match at WrestlePro No Holds Barred, defeating The Beach Bums. The following year on January 26, 2019 at Impact Wrestling-WrestlePro Battle Of Brooklyn, Fallah Bahh & KM lost a tag match against The Heavenly Bodies. Two months later on a March 9 WrestlePro event, Fallah Bahh and KM defeated Team Espana in a title match for the WrestlePro Tag Team Championship. Due to a victory by disqualification, Fallah Bahh and KM did not succeed in winning the titles. On April 3 at WrestlePro Does Funny Equal Money?!, Fallah Bahh and Kevin Matthews competed in a tag team gauntlet match won by Team Espana. Three nights later on April 6 at WrestlePro Vs. CZW, Fallah Bahh represented WrestlePro, defeating CZW representative Anthony Greene. Impact Wrestling (2017–present) On the March 3, 2017, taping of Impact Wrestling, Fallah Bahh made his Impact Wrestling debut in a six-man tag match. He teamed up with Idris Abraham and Mario Bokara against Laredo Kid, Garza Jr., and Mahabali Shera in a losing effort. It was revealed on April 2, 2017 that Bahh had signed a deal with the company. During his first year, Fallah Bahh competed in three title matches including once for the GFW Tag Team Championship and on two separate occasions for the Impact Grand Championship, held by Ethan Carter III. Returning the following year in 2018 as Fallah Bahh, his first appearance was made during the February 1 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling. During that episode, Fallah Bahh competed against title holder Matt Sydal for the Impact Grand Championship. By May of 2018, Fallah Bahh formed a team with KM and quickly became fan favorites. They made their tag team debut during the May 3 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, losing to team oVe members Dave Crist and Jake Crist. By the September 13 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, Fallah Bahh's next title opportunity was held in a match against the reigning Impact World Champion Austin Aries. The match concluded however, with Fallah Bahh submitting to Aries in the Last Chancery. His final match of the year was during the November 22 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling. There, Fallah Bahh was part of a ten-person mixed tag team match with Alisha Edwards, Dezmond Xavier, Kikutaro and KM, with whom he helped defeat the team of Eli Drake, Glenn Gilbertti, Jake Crist, Katarina Leigh and Rohit Raju. The following year in 2019, Fallah Bahh and KM returned to television during the January 3 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling. During the broadcast, they wrestled in a tag team "audition", observed by Impact Knockout Scarlett Bordeaux. Fallah Bahh and KM defeated rival team The Desi Hit Squad. Fallah Bahh returned the following month during the February 15 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, teaming with Eddie Edwards, Eli Drake and Sami Callihan, lost against Aero Star, El Hijo del Vikingo, Psycho Clown and Puma King. During the March episodes, Fallah Bahh and KM wrestled against teams including Eddie Edwards & Eli Drake and Reno SCUM. On April 4 at Impact Wrestling United We Stand, Fallah Bahh and KM defeated The Heavenly Bodies and reigning champions Team Espana in a three-way tag match, to win the WrestlePro Tag Team titles. This marked a rare occasion where a championship changed hands in a dark match. During the April 19 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, Fallah Bahh teamed with ally and Knockout favorite Scarlett Bordeaux in an intergender tag match, defeating The Desi Hit Squad. The following month on the May 10 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, Fallah Bahh teamed with Rich Swann, Willie Mack and Tommy Dreamer in a no-disqualification tag match lost against the entire four-man team of oVe. During the months of May and June Fallah Bahh engaged in singles and tag matches against members of oVe, including its leader Sami Callihan. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Manilla Sunset'' (Corner seated senton) *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **Multiple palm strikes **Running Crossbody **Samoan Drop **''Steamroller'' (Rolls over prone opponent) **Belly to belly suplex **Knife edge chop *'Managers' **Rick Caldo **Shining Edward Jackson *'Teams and stables' **The Money & the Miles (w/ Bobby Wayward & Mario Bokara) *'Entrance themes' **'"Bahh!"' by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kongo *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **IWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWF American Championship (1 time) **IWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Travis Blake (1), Chris Steeler (1), and Dan McGuire (1) *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' **MFPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bobby Wayward (1) and Mario Bokara (1) *'NWA On Fire' **On Fire Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Makua *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him No. 370 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with DJ Phat Pat *'Reality Pro Wrestling' **Reality Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Warriors of Wrestling' **Warriors of Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Harley *'WrestlePro' **WrestlePro Tag Team Championship (1 time) - KM External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Right Coast Pro alumni Category:1985 births Category:2008 debuts Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Bigger Better Wrestling Federation alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Suffolk Wrestling Alliance Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni